


Take Me Back to the Night We Met

by sweeterthankarma



Category: About Time (2013)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: Tim starts to tell the story about the way that he and Mary had met and while conversing in the dark, immediately connected, laughing over stumbling forks and hands and cursing whoever invented dine in the dark restaurants. He’s excited to tell the part about how he asked for Mary’s number on the street after both their friends had run off— “those two buffoons,” he’s ready to chuckle heartily— but he doesn’t get far at all. Mary is looking at him, instead, like he’s grown another set of legs.“What are you talking about? We met at that lame party, remember?”





	Take Me Back to the Night We Met

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song "The Night We Met" by Lord Huron.

    “Tell the story of the first time you met!” Kit Kat exclaims one night from her position across the dining table. She’s not helping Tim set the table after he asked twice to do so, but she’s playing with Posy and feeding the dog so at least she’s making herself useful. She also managed to get Rory and the newborn to take a nap, which is a task that’s been nearly impossible, so the house is quieter now than it usually is. Besides, Tim doesn’t mind pacing the room to fulfill the task on his own, as he gets a grand view of his family, spread out before him in his beautiful and still fairly new home. Simple moments like this are the ones he finds himself cherishing the most, and he finds himself marveling often over how fortunate he is. 

    “Tim, you tell it,” Mary calls across the clatter of noise as Posy drops one of her favorite toys and Kit Kat rushes to pick it up for her. 

    “She’s six,” Tim tells her, as his lips curl up into a smile. “She can pick things up on her own.” 

Kit Kat turns and sticks her tongue out at him, grabbing Posy’s hand and pulling her close. 

    “I’ll do anything for her,” she says wholeheartedly, and Posy smiles toothily in response, leaning against Kit Kat’s knees. She’s well aware that she’s spoiled. “Now tell the story!”

    “Okay, okay,” Tim says. And he starts to tell it, the way that he and Mary had met and while conversing in the dark, immediately connected, laughing over stumbling forks and hands and cursing whoever invented dine in the dark restaurants. He’s excited to tell the part about how he asked for Mary’s number on the street after both their friends had run off — “ those two buffoons,” he’s ready to chuckle heartily — but he doesn’t get far at all. Mary is looking at him, instead, like he’s grown another set of legs.

A laugh escapes her mouth, so she definitely isn’t mad, but she looks a little betrayed. “What are you talking about? We met at that lame party, remember?”

She places the food on the table while Kit Kat and Posy observe, silently intrigued, and Tim bites back the  _ “shit”  _ that almost immediately rolls off his tongue. Instead, he’s quick on his feet, and says, “aha!”

Mary goes to roll her eyes at him, sure that he’s mistaken and doesn’t want to admit it, or maybe that he’s playing some kind of game to charm her. If he is, it’s kind of working, but she feels like she should be more upset about this, so she stands still and crosses her arms. 

    “Tim,” she warns halfheartedly. “Are you telling me you don’t remember how we met?”

Tim gives her a sweet smile before going to wrap his arms around her waist and press a lingering kiss to her cheek. 

    “Of course not,” he tells her, “I was just going to tell an elaborate, fantastical tale to entertain Posy for the duration of your splendid meal, but…” he pulls away, not without another kiss to her temple, “I guess I’ll stick with the truth.”

Mary scoffs but it’s light; there’s a sweet, relaxed chuckle hidden in the sound. She squeezes Tim’s hand in her own before letting him sit, and he helps Posy scoop carrots onto her plate. She watches him with an air of displeasement as he does so and Tim can’t help himself from laughing aloud. Mary and Kit Kat do, too.

Someday, he thinks he’ll tell her and Mary and maybe even Kit Kat about the whole time travel thing, especially because of how much it would explain to them about the wonders of his father. But for now, there’s something he kind of likes about keeping it a secret, about knowing that he could go to the nearest closet right now and redo what had just happened, fixing any unease that Mary might feel in her chest. But by the way she sits down beside him, her socked feet brushing against his every now and then while she eats, Tim thinks everything is fine. More than fine, actually — he doesn’t need any magic at all to make his life better. 

Although, next time Mary asks him to tell a story about their past he’ll remember think a little longer about what  _ really  _ happened.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr under the same username, sweeterthankarma.


End file.
